Kingdom Hearts: Radiant Princess
by TruShadowKing
Summary: Once Sora returns from seeing his Dream Eaters, Yen Sid assigns him the task of properly training Kairi in the art of wielding the Keyblade. Through this time of training the two will form an even closer bond changing their lives for, and what happens when Maleficent is bent on the complete destruction of Disney Castle
1. A New Journey

Kingdom Hearts: Radiant Princess

Ch 1 A New Journey

The sun setting on the city known as Twilight Town was always a sight to behold. As the people closed down and or opened shops and returned to there home, they remained blissfully unaware that a Gummi ship had just entered there atmosphere cloaked.

"Almost there, just a bit more past Twilight Town." A voice yawned out from the cockpit of the Gummi vessel.

The voice in question belonged to a very powerful Keyblade wielder, none other than Sora. The brown haired boy was headed towards the Mysterious Tower home of Yen Sid former Keyblade Master and the unofficial base for the _'Guardians of Light' _those who stand and fight against Xehanort and his warped plans. Seeing that he had reached the city limits he disengaged the cloak and auto pilot, taking the controls he sped towards the Mysterious Tower.

_'I wonder what Master Yen Sid wants…man I hope Xehanort has not made his move yet, I need to get stronger so I can pay him back for all the suffering he's caused' _the young Keyblade wielder thought as he reached his destination.

Landing his Gummi ship Sora got up, grabbed his jacket off the rack and walked towards the exit in the back. Cid had out done himself Sora thought, his own personal Gummi Ship was a slightly larger more spacious model. It was complete with a custom paint job Black body and red accents, a cockpit with four seats, a small kitchen area and a decent sized bedroom with a bathroom. Sora made his way into the tall building and up the spiral stairs he knocked on the door.

"Come In" a deep gruff voice called out, Sora entered the room and stood before the long wooden table with Master Yen Sid sitting behind it in a very tall chair.

"Hello Master Yen Sid" Sora said smiling

"Ah Sora I pray your training trip is proving fruitful" the sorcerer replied in his usual deep voice

Sora took a relaxed pose placing his hands behind his head "Yeah its coming along alright, I got so wrapped up in it I didn't noticed that it was close to a month since I left."

"Good, I hope there are no hard feelings for the results of the Mark of Mastery Exam"

Sora kept his head high and smiled "None at all Master I am proud that Riku was chosen, had it not been for him and his quick action I probably wouldn't be here today…" he looked out the star shaped window and continued "I know my strength Master Yen Sid and now I am training hard to be prepared for what ever that bastard Xehanort has planned. Master or not I'll be ready!" He finished with a chaste smile on his face.

Yen Sid smiled, he knew the boy standing in front of him was truly strong and has tremendous potential "Good to hear it now on to the other matters as to why I summoned you. I must ask two things of you while on your training journey, as you know we are preparing for the oncoming battle with Master Xehanort but while we do this we must not overlook our other enemies."

"You mean Maleficent?" Sora asked

"Indeed dear boy, on your journey keep an eye out for any heartless while all of the worlds Keyholes remained locked she and her lackey Pete still control the Heartless" Yen Sid replied

"Alright will do and umm what's the other thing you want me to do" Sora asked warily

Yen Sid smirked "During your absence I had Master Riku bring a 'guest' here in order to train them in the art of the Keyblade and increase our forces for the coming battle, however this person is rather unique as they possess a special gift and while Riku is strong I feel that you would best be suited to continue their training."

Sora thought about it literally one second "Alright sounds fun I'll do it so who is it" he asked

Yen Sid's smirk turned into a full on smile, unbeknownst to many the all powerful sorcerer has a bit of a playful side "It's Kairi."

"Oh alright you want me to train Kairi…" Sora said while Yen Sid watched as the light blub finally clicked in the 15 yr olds head "WAIT WHAT!"

Sora's usually upbeat face was replace with a scowl at the old master "You brought Kairi here for her to get involved with the Battle against Xehanort when I've spent almost the last two years trying to save and protect her and just when she finally is safe you bring her back in, of all the…"

Master Yen Sid continued to listen to the young Keyblade wielder's rant but took no offense to it _'This little rant only proves my theory that the boy truly has strong feelings for her…that passion will be the key to unlocking her true power' _the old man thought as he cleared he raised his hand.

"Please Sora calm yourself I am aware of the ramifications of my actions just as you are unaware of Kairi potential, she is not as defenseless and weak as you believe…"

Sora slammed his hands on the wooden desk leaving a bit of a dent coming face to face with the retired Keyblade master "I've…never thought she was…weak, Kairi is one of the strongest persons I know with the strongest and purest heart so don't you ever…say…that…again" he growled the last part slightly finally lifting from the table watching as it magically repaired it self

Yen Sid's smirk never left his face "Indeed which is exactly why I called you to train her, as you very well know she is a Princess of Heart which means she can sense and hold back the Darkness she draws her power from the Light"

"From…the…Light" Sora asked confused

"Yes she has the Power of Light inside her and while it is powerful it is also is unstable and with out proper training could seriously harm the girl…" Yen Sid paused and let the gravity of the situation sink into the boy's mind "…however this does not have to be the case, this is where you would come in, out of the three Sora you have wielded the Keyblade longer then either Riku or Kairi and fight to protect others which in a sense is a form pure light its self not as potent as Kairi but as Riku uses Dark Type techniques and not magic as you do that part as well as whatever you sit fit will be apart of her training."

Sora paused thinking about out everything that was just said _'He has a point, plus when's the last time I spent more than a week or so with Kairi we've been so busy' _Sora blushed at that last thought and quickly nodded

"I'll do it I'll train Kairi to control and harness her Power of Light, teach her magic and how to wield the Keyblade" he smiled giving the old Keyblade master a thumbs up

"Some one may have already beaten you to that last point Sora" Yen Sid smiled as a crestfallen look came upon Sora's face "She has been here for two weeks and has started learning how to wield her Keyblade defensively and offensively from Master Riku, she has taken to her own style while it may need work…she is very proficient with it says Riku"

Sora took a grumpy thinking pose rubbing his chin then he chuckled and smiled "We'll see about that, so where are they?"

Yen Sid summoned one of the 3 fairies "Flora please go to the lower training area and tell Master Riku and Kairi they have a guest waiting for them"

The Red clad fairy disappeared in a red poof. Sora smiled then turned back to Master Yen Sid "So where are the others, I know Lea is back at Radiant Gardens as I was dueling with him when you summoned me"

"Ah King Mickey returned back to Disney Castle to do more research on the 13 Seekers of Darkness and the 7 Guardians of Light and to spend more time with his queen, you'll find Donald and Goofy in Traverse Town at Merlin's old House training as well"

"Merlin's old house huh hmmm that'd be a perfect place to introduce Kairi to her magic, as there you can use magic without tiring yourself as you would on the field" Sora said

"It would seem that you've already begun thinking of ways to help train your friend, I knew I was right to give this task to you"

**With Riku**

The sound of Keyblades clashing was all that was heard as Flora appeared inside the training room. What she saw surprised her; the young girl wearing a pink sleeveless halter top with a black hood connecting it, a white shirt under it and a pink short skirt was actually backing the taller silver haired boy back as she attacked. Riku finally noticed the fairy and used it as an advantage to duck and roll away from Kairi's assault.

"Are you alright Master Riku" the red clad fairy asked

"Yes Im fine" he turned to Kairi who was about charge again and held his hand up "Kairi I think we're done for the day, how may I help you Flora" he asked willing his Keyblade away

"Oh yes Master Yen Sid request both of you to join him in his study, there is a 'guest' waiting for you" she finished her message and disappeared again

Kairi tried and after several seconds managed to will her Keyblade away as well. "A guest I wonder who it is, Riku you have any idea?"

Riku shrugged his shoulders and tossed Kairi a towel "Nah I don't they never say who it is, and there's only one way to find out." He turned his back and smirked he had a hunch who it was.

"I guess you're right well lets go _'Master'_ Riku…" the girl smiled as she began pushing him towards the door "I'll never get used to calling you that" she chuckled sweetly as he began to struggle to get away

**Moments Later**

Kairi and Riku finally made it to the final step and heard voices coming through the door one obviously Yen Sid and the other…

"No way…" Kairi said and she began to run to the door

_'Oh this is gonna be priceless' _Riku thought

**Inside the Study**

Sora was interrupted from his conversation when a red haired blur burst through the door and tackle him to the ground.

"Ouch hey what the get off…" Sora stopped his struggling when saw the red head looking at him "Kairi…"

"Hey you lazy bum" she chuckled as she helped him up "welcome back Sora…" she blushed

"Hehe yea sorry I've been gone for so long" he sheepishly rubbed to back of his head and then noticed Riku leaning against the wall in the back ground "Hey how've ya been Master Riku"

Riku grimaced abit at being called master by his best friend "Hey Sora Im good and please don't call me _'Master' _as far as Im concerned we are equals"

Sora smiled "Good to hear it" he said jokingly he chuckled causing every one else to laughed along with him

Kairi then glared at Riku "So why is it that he's the only what who can't call you 'Master'…"

Riku chuckled ignoring her glare "Because Kairi Master Yen Sid is my senior, he and the fairies do it out of respect as I them and as for you because you're my pupil" he said slightly patting her on the head knowing he was pushing her buttons.

Kairi growled lowly at her friend but stopped when she heard Sora giggling "What so funny Sora?"

"Riku's last point is incorrect you're not his pupil anymore…" he paused trying not to laugh at the confused faces from the two "…you Kairi from this day forth are my pupil, I'll be continuing your training"

He couldn't hold it in anymore he busted out laughing at the faces both Kairi and Riku made.

"Master Yen Sid is this true" Kairi asked the old master

Yen Sid nodded "Yes Kairi Sora will help you along you're path to becoming a strong Keyblade wielder"

Sora finally settled down "Yep Kairi Im training you now, but we wont be staying here because A. I don't like staying still for to long and B. Its time you experienced what the other worlds have to offer so while Im training you we will be visiting alot of other worlds.

"Really!" Kairi's eyes lit up "Well come on what are we waiting for…" she quickly grabbed his arm and began to drag him out the door "…besides Im sure you'll be a better teacher than _'Master' _Riku"

"Hey so what me training you was just for nothing" he yelled as Kairi stuck her tongue out at him and shut the door. Once he was sure they were gone he turned to Master Yen Sid. "Are you sure about this Master?"

"Yes I am Master Riku…they _both _need this far more than they will even know…now on to your next assignment"

* * *

Yay my first Kingdom Hearts Story im excited and nervous please Review and tell me what you think Ive got awesome Ideas for this story


	2. The Truth

Alrighty then here's Ch 2 and as I agreed Im going to start repling to you guys in story as well as PM

YamiChaos27: Thanks for being the first to review and as I already gave a bit of the glimpse as to whats going to happen I hope you continue to read and support

The PepsiDragon : Thanks I really appricate you following the story I hope you enjoy it as it comes along

DarkDraco67:...Heres more lol

Anonymus guy: Thank you and yea I hope I fixed the sloppy grammar in this chapter

* * *

Ch 2 The Truth

Once they finally got outside Kairi stopped dragging poor Sora, who sat on the steps of the Tower dazed. The red haired girl in front of him put her hands behind her back and smiled sweetly.

"Oh come on lazy bum, while you're resting we're wasting time" Kairi said in an innocent tone

Finally coming out of his dazed look Sora looked up at Kairi and chuckled "I don't know if you're more excited about the training or just going to new worlds, and it seems you haven't gotten adjusted to your new powers you nearly yanked my arm off" he ended with a smile

Kairi frowned about bit "Oh you heard about that?"

"Yep that's why I was brought in to train you" he replied oblivious to her discomfort "…but I guess you're right let's get going we'll finish talking in the ship"

"Ship? What ship I don't see a…" Kairi yelped the last part as now she was being dragged albeit a bit more gentle than she did Sora; she blushed when she noticed how tight he was holding her hand.

Sora took Kairi behind the Mysterious Tower and her eyes widen at the sight of the Black and Red clad Gummi ship. "Kairi this is my Gummi ship The Crown" Sora proclaimed as he pulls out a remote and opened the back ramp allowing Kairi to go in first and following right after her.

As the 15 yr old girl explored the literal house with wings she called out "Wow Sora yours is way bigger than Riku's and roomy too!"

Suddenly both Kairi and Sora's faces turned a blaze at the slightly perverted thoughts at the girls wording. Regaining he composure quickly he replied "Thanks Kairi it was custom made for me from Sid, make yourself at home we're about to take off"

He walked off to the cockpit while Kairi plopped on the bed to check its softness a blush still on her face.

'_I can't believe you said that out loud' _a calming voice sounded in the red headed girls mind

'Geez I still haven't gotten used to this link we have Namine and…well…I didn't mean to make it sound so perverted' Kairi replied to her 'guest'

'_Yea yea well you may have meant it another way but your thoughts say different' _Namine giggled in a sing song tone

Kairi blushed even more 'You saw what I was thinking but I…'

Namine giggled even more _'let's just say I am…just as curious as you are to see how big your boyfriend's…'_

'SHUT UP' Kairi's face was almost as red as her hair even redder 'and he's not my boyfriend…yet, I mean I have strong feelings for him and I know he does for me, he just hasn't acted upon them because of all the constant fighting and I don't want to push or rush him.

'_Maybe a slight push is all that's needed, Im not saying just jump the guy…although…' _Namine replied

'Get to the point please…' Kairi rushed another blush creeping on her face

'_Fine fine what Im saying is use this time you have alone together to make him see you in a new light let him fall for you and then seal the deal' _the memory witch finished leaving Kairi to think about what her guest just offered.

**With Sora**

While Kairi was having her mental conversation, Sora had taken his seat and began all the preflight sequences. Setting the destination and putting the ship on auto pilot, the ship finally took off. Kairi walked into the cockpit and crossing her arms leaned on the headrest of Sora's chair.

"So…where are going first…_teacher_?" Kairi asked playfully

Sora craned his neck and looked up at her smiling face and smiled himself "Well _student_ we're going…home it will take about a day to get there maybe less."

"Home awww come on Sora, I wanna visit all the worlds you have, meet all your friends and the other people you've met…" she said pouting "…not go to the islands"

Sora couldn't help but chuckled at her cute antics which earned him a playful slap on the arm…which still kinda hurt. "Chill out Kairi there are two reasons' why we're going home"

"And they are…?" she asked lifting her self off the back of his chair and tapping her foot impaiently

Sora turned his chair around and got up walking past her a bit before stopping "1 Before we go anywhere else I want to test your skills with the Keyblade and only when I say you are ready will we leave and 2…" he turned back to face her with a smile "Im a bit homesick" he finished rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

They both share a quiet laugh until Sora felt Kairi run up and hug him. "Kairi…what wrong?"

"Nothing…I just really missed you Sora" she replied tightening her grip a bit

Sora smiled and softly rubbed her back "I missed you too Kairi" he replied _'More than you'll ever know'_

"I…I was worried when Riku came home and you didn't…I thought something terrible had happened" she said snuggling into his chest

Sora smiled then frowned but reached down and lifted her head up by her chin and looked deep into her sparkling blue eyes "We'll as you can see I'm fine…" he said earning a small giggled from her "…but something did happen"

Kairi placed a hand on his cheek neither one really caring how close they really were "I know…Riku told me that you were trapped by Xehanort and that he, the King and Axe…I mean Lea had to rescue you…" She removed her hand and instead took his and led him to the kitchen area "…but why don't you tell me the full story while I make dinner"

And so Sora told Kairi the event that happened to him on the Mark of Mastery Exam, recalling all the new friends he met and all the times he met with Xehanort and Xemnas.

"...and then it came down to Riku rescuing me and becoming the Master…" Sora finished his winded story by this time they had finished dinner but Kairi could even move to pick up the plates and wash them.

"So Xehanort tried to make you…one of him…" she clenched her fist slightly "I really do not like that guy…he's ruined so many lives and for what just to see what another Keyblade war will bring."

Sora sighed "Yea I know how you feel Kairi which is why we must get stronger so that the next time we meet we can finally put an end to his plot once and for all" he ended in a victory pose in an attempt to make her laugh, which it worked but Kairi noticed something off about him just by looking in is eyes.

Sora moved to take the plates away and just dumped them in the sink. Kairi however struggled with the next words that would come out of her mouth; she stilled her self and took a deep breath.

"Sora…?" she asked softly

"Hmm" he replied

She sighed "How…did you really feel about Riku becoming Master over you"

Keeping his back turned he answered "Im glad he became a Keyblade Master he's fought through an unfortunate hell and redeemed himself so in my book he's earned it"

Kairi got up and walked over to him placing her hand on his shoulder and turning him around staring into his big blue eyes.

"Sora tell me the truth" she asked

"Kairi I told you the truth Im fine with it really and…"

"Sora…!" she growled out indicating that she wasn't going to drop it until he told her the truth

There was a pregnant silence between them before he spoke again. "I felt weak" he said bluntly surprising her

"Here I was confident that all I had been through all the battles and hardships, the two journeys to save you and defeat the Heartless and Organization had made me ready for the Exam…" he paused "…hell I already thought of myself as a Master of the Keyblade but Im not…its just another thing Riku has beaten me at…I fell to the darkness and he had to come save m…"

**SMACK! **His face red with a small hand print hung towards the right in the air, Kairi had slapped him.

"Shut up you idiot…" she sobbed tears filling her eyes "Sora you **ARE **a master of the Keyblade whether its an official title or not you're the chosen one, it was never a contest to see who was the strongest Riku saved you because you are his best friend and he felt the strong need to repay you for everything you've done for him over the last two years his words not mind. But more importantly because you are too damn important to this war we couldn't let Xehanort have you we need **YOU** to destroy him…so we couldn't lose you…I couldn't lose you."

She ran off into the bedroom locking the sliding door behind her. Sora still stood there stunned as he replayed every word from her lips over and over again the one part he focused on the most.

'_I couldn't lose you…I couldn't lose you…I couldn't lose you…_' echoed in his head in her voice

The rest of the trip went on in relative silence, Kairi had cried her self to sleep and Sora just went to the cockpit and nodded off in his chair. Since they were flying around Heartless Air space he could leave the autopilot on and not worry about being attacked. 8 hours later they had arrived at Destiny Islands faster than Sora had thought they would, he landed the ship in cloaked mode. It was night time and Kairi was still sleep so he wouldnt bother her with training right now. He walked back to the bedroom and put in his access code opening the door, he saw her sleeping.

'_She looks so peaceful I shouldn't wake her up' _he thought as he covered her up and boldly kissed her forehead. He left the ship and went to the old wooden shed they used to play in as kids and laid in the futon bed that they had brought out to it when Riku and Sora returned from defeating Xemnas, tomorrow he would start her training but for right now he let those four words lull him to sleep.

_I couldn't lose you…_

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that cause out of the 5 stories I was writting at the same damn time lol this was the shortest one and so it got finished the fastest more one the way dont forget to Review...its the only way Ill survive lol bye


End file.
